


Charmed, I'm Sure

by sabinelagrande



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I am reliably informed that it is actually, M/M, Masturbation, Sensation Play, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Voyeurism, Xeno, is getting sexily slithered on by a sentient snake bestiality? we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Sometimes Crowley is a snake. Aziraphale is surprisingly okay with this.





	Charmed, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy, is this story ever not for you if you're afraid of snakes. You've been warned.

Sometimes, in the privacy of his own home, or the privacy of a certain bookshop, Crowley was still a snake.

He hadn't given up the name Crawly because he was worried about the physical act of being a snake. Humans weren't named things like Crawly; most demons weren't even named things like that. The name was just bad for his image. But the feeling of slithering, the easy movement, the way the sun felt on his scales- that part he still really enjoyed.

He was thinking about this as he entered the bookshop, which was closed even though it was 2 PM on a Saturday; Aziraphale had given him a key, but the gesture was entirely symbolic. He didn't see Aziraphale immediately, the shop being quiet and still. That meant he was either alone or alone with Aziraphale, so he let himself shift, six feet high to six feet long.

Crowley roamed the first floor, looking for Aziraphale amongst the books and not finding him. He picked up some faint noises from above, which probably meant Aziraphale was up there, puttering around and drinking cocoa. Crowley slithered up the stairs, following the sound through the crowded stacks and to Aziraphale's small living area.

Aziraphale was on the bed; the light of afternoon, where it wasn't blocked by bookshelves, did wonders for his skin, making him almost look like he was glowing. He looked even more angelic than usual- or he would have, if he hadn't had his cock in his hand.

That made him look much better than angelic, to Crowley's mind.

Crowley didn't get the point of masturbation; he understood the theory, but he got bored easily. Aziraphale did not share this opinion, the big hedonist. If he was going to make an effort, he was going to get his money's worth out of it, even if that meant taking matters, literally, into his own hands. Crowley actually liked watching Aziraphale doing it much better than doing it himself. The way his hand moved, steady and sure; the way his hips worked just so; the way his mouth hung open- all of these were deeply satisfying to Crowley, even though he frequently didn't manage to let Aziraphale finish before jumping him.

Crowley found a good spot, slithering up a bookcase to watch the show. Aziraphale clearly hadn't heard the door open, so Crowley could look his fill. Distracted, Crowley didn't see a precariously balanced stack of books; when he brushed against them, the topmost fell off, landing with a heavy thud on the floor.

"Ssshit," Crowley hissed softly, slithering back down to the floor, out of sight.

Aziraphale stopped his movements, looking towards the stairs. "Crowley?" he called. "Is that you?"

"Yesss," Crowley admitted, and Aziraphale jumped.

"How long have you been there?" Aziraphale said, looking around for him.

"Long enough to get a good ssshow," Crowley said, popping his head up over the foot of the bed. "Want me to join you? Got two cocksss," he added as an enticement.

Aziraphale frowned. "How did you end up with two?"

"Being a sssnake," Crowley said.

"What are they shaped like?" Aziraphale asked, sounding suspicious. 

"Well, uh," Crowley said guiltily. "The barbs are an acquired tassste."

Aziraphale patted the bed beside him. "Come up here, but keep your barbs to yourself."

Crowley, well, snaked his way up onto the mattress, making soft susurrations against the fabric of the sheets as he went to join Aziraphale. One of the things he enjoyed about Aziraphale was that he didn't bat an eye at Crowley's snake form, and never really had. He just liked Crowley for being Crowley, and if he was a little Crawly sometimes, that was fine.

It made him think of Eve. Eve hadn't been afraid of snakes; Eve hadn't been afraid of anything. 

"You didn't have to ssstop for me," Crowley said, even though the idea of being this close to the show was extremely enticing. "Pretend I'm not even here." He pressed himself flat. "Sssee, I'm just a belt."

"A very talkative belt," Aziraphale said, and Crowley leaned into it as he ran his fingertips over Crowley's scales.

"I notice you're not kicking me out of bed," Crowley said, and if he sounded a little hopeful, it couldn't be helped.

Aziraphale's fingers stilled. "I, er," he stammered. "I have perhaps had thoughts about you in this form."

"Oohh," Crowley said, delighted. "Let me get my bits out-"

"No, thank you," Aziraphale said firmly.

"Then what do you want?" Crowley asked. "I'm all earsss."

"Oh, you're going to think I'm ridiculous," Aziraphale said. 

"No more than usual," Crowley said. "Try me."

"What was appealing to me was not the idea of intercourse with a snake, but what it might feel like on the rest of my body," Aziraphale said, and if Crowley had eyebrows, they would have gone up.

"Ssslithering all over you?" Crowley said. "I imagine it's very pleasssant."

"Have you ever tried?" Aziraphale asked.

"No one's ever asssked," Crowley said. "That's not what people think about when they see a sssnake."

"Oh, I assure you that some people do," Aziraphale said.

"Does that include you, Asssssiraphale?" Crowley said, really enjoying the way his name sounded in a hiss.

"If you must know, yes," Aziraphale said, reaching out to pet Crowley's head. "But only when that snake is you."

"Perfect," Crowley said. He moved out of Aziraphale's reach, down towards his ankle. "Keep doing what you're doing, my dear. You look deliciousss."

Aziraphale relaxed against the bed, his hand returning to his cock. He stroked it slower, as if to draw things out, which is precisely what Crowley wanted. Crowley slithered slowly up his leg, taking his time about it; Aziraphale was wonderfully warm underneath him.

"Oh," Aziraphale said, sounding surprised, but not upset about it. 

"How doesss it feel?" Crowley asked, in his most seductive hiss.

"Not like I thought," Aziraphale said. "I didn't know you were so cool to the touch."

"Coldblooded," Crowley said, his body dragging up Aziraphale's inner thigh, avoiding his cock. "Do you like it?"

"I must confess I do," Aziraphale said, his thighs falling open to give Crowley more room. "You feel quite strong."

"I am, angel," Crowley said. He circled around Aziraphale's free arm, constricting just enough for him to feel it. "I could wrap you right up."

"Maybe another time," Aziraphale said, which meant "Yes, definitely, but later."

Crowley wound his way up Aziraphale's arm, coming out across his collarbone. He flicked his tongue against Aziraphale's neck; Aziraphale shivered, so he did it again. The motion filled his mouth with Aziraphale's scent, salt and cologne, with something like human musk, only finer, gentler.

Aziraphale sighed, and Crowley nuzzled against him before moving on; he let his weight slide over Aziraphale's neck, just enough to constrict his breathing a little as he passed. That didn't really mean anything to an angel, but Aziraphale wouldn't be fucking a demon if he didn't like a little menace now and again.

He ducked under Aziraphale's arm; it was moving faster as he got closer, and Crowley wanted badly to see him come undone. He slithered down Aziraphale's side, too firm to tickle, draping himself over Aziraphale's thighs. Aziraphale looked marvelous from this angle, the blush spreading from his face to his chest, his hand working quickly on his gorgeous cock, twisting just so in that way Crowley had learned through some extremely enjoyable practice. 

Crowley kept moving, circling around until he was in coils across Aziraphale's thighs and stomach. Aziraphale was so close he was gasping, the muscles in his abdomen tight under Crowley's body, and Crowley couldn't help but get in on it.

Crowley lifted his head up, admiring Aziraphale for a moment before moving in for the kill. He stuck his tongue out, letting it flicker over the head of Aziraphale's cock. It was too much, in just the way Crowley wanted it to be. Aziraphale let out a cry and came, shooting onto his stomach and Crowley's face both, and Crowley could taste him so acutely, that note in his scent that smelled like sunlight on green leaves.

Aziraphale slumped against the bed, sighing, and Crowley realized he had come all over his face and no hands to wipe it away with. "Ah, if you wouldn't mind," he said, trying to be polite about it. 

"Dear me," Aziraphale said, taking Crowley by the chin. A damp cloth appeared in his hand. "Hold still."

Aziraphale cleaned them both up, and the cloth disappeared again. "Thanksss," Crowley said. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, I really did," Aziraphale said with a sigh. "It was quite unlike anything I've felt before."

"I'm not surprisssed," Crowley said.

"Can you have a forked tongue when you're in a human form?" Aziraphale asked.

"Don't sssee why not," Crowley said, and put it on the list of Things to Do to Aziraphale.

They lay there for some minutes, just enjoying the afterglow. Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale's stomach, and Aziraphale petted him, which felt quite nice. His tongue flicked out lazily, scenting the air, which carried the smell of books and Aziraphale, both of which he found very soothing. Finally, Aziraphale gently pushed him away, getting up from the bed. With a minor miracle, he was clothed again, and Crowley slithered to the edge of the bed, looking up at him expectantly.

"Oh, alright," Aziraphale said, picking Crowley up and putting him over his shoulders.

"You won't even know I'm here, sssweetheart," Crowley assured him, snaking around his upper arm.

"I will, but I hardly mind," Aziraphale said. "You make such a good deterrent when someone wants to buy something."

Crowley gave his best hiss and let Aziraphale take him down the stairs.


End file.
